


Take Me Down

by kythen



Series: boyfriend shirts and thigh highs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (the boyfriend shirt is still there), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daichi in thigh highs, thigh appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurodai Week Day 7: Free Day</p><p>There are thigh highs, Daichi's thighs, and a great lack of self-control on Kuroo's part.</p><p>Aka the thigh highs sequel to clothes swap day.</p><p>[Now available in Chinese (<a href="http://zuiwoxingxue.lofter.com/post/1d2a5116_11eb7cc6">lofter</a> / <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=9052165">pixiv</a>) thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/Mizuko_Hino">mizuko_hino</a>!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down

"What is this?"

There is a box sitting at the foot of the bed, plain and unmarked, nondescript. Kuroo sits in front of it, trying and failing to look nonchalant as Daichi picks it up. He opens the box, prodding at the black material folded neatly inside it. It is soft against his fingers and Daichi can hazard a guess at what they are before Kuroo answers him.

"Thigh highs. It was buy one get one free so I split with Bokuto and got one pair for you."

"I see," Daichi says dryly, trying not to think about why Bokuto even needed the other pair, "and what exactly do you want me to do with them?"

"Put them on?" Kuroo says hopefully.

"I'll pass." Daichi tosses the box back to Kuroo who catches it, looking between it and Daichi mournfully.

Later at night, Daichi emerges from the bathroom with one of Kuroo's shirts hanging off him. He's taken to wearing more of Kuroo's shirts lately, secretly pleased (not that he would admit it) by the way Kuroo goes weak-kneed when he does it, becoming goopier than usual and putting his hands on him at every chance he gets. Plus, it also means that when they get into arguments over who does the laundry, Daichi wins more than half of the time by pointing out that it's mostly Kuroo's shirts in the pile. It's sort of cheating but it gets Kuroo to shut up instantly, which still counts as a fair win in Daichi's eyes.

The box of thigh highs is still there on the bed and Daichi picks it up, intending to toss it onto Kuroo's bedside table. But his hand stills before he can complete the motion and he brings it back in front of him, considering.

Kuroo doesn't really need any added incentive to fuck him, but it keeps the score even between them when Daichi gets one up over him. Besides, when he shakes out the thigh highs, the material feels smooth and silky against his fingers, not uncomfortable at all. He hesitates, turning his head towards the door before sitting down at the foot of the bed and tugging them on.

The slide of it feels nice against his skin, the sheer material encasing his legs and stretching tight around his quads. Fully unrolled, the ends of them reach up to the middle of each thigh, biting into the skin there in a way that is going to leave a line. But overall, it's not too bad and he has a feeling that how it looks wrapped around his legs is exactly what Kuroo had been aiming for when he brought the box of thigh highs back.

When Kuroo finishes showering, Daichi is already in bed, sitting up against the mound of pillows with a book in hand. The blankets are thrown over his legs, covering him from waist down, and Kuroo puts his hands on either side of them as he crawls into bed and lays his head in Daichi's lap.

"Are you going to sleep soon?" Kuroo asks him, reading the title of the book upside-down and trying to peek at the pages from underneath.

"Maybe."

Kuroo peels back his shirt from Daichi's stomach carefully and kisses the skin he finds there, fleeting as he moves from point to point. "When is 'maybe'?"

Daichi shrugs, turning a page. "When I feel like it."

Kuroo hums against his stomach, his hands wandering down and inching the blankets off Daichi's legs. When he finds nothing but skin in the first few centimetres, Daichi sees delight bloom on Kuroo's face, his hands already wanting to touch. Then he gets further down and there is a flash of sheer black against tan skin which makes Kuroo freeze.

Daichi thinks that Kuroo has stopped breathing, going deathly still, his hand frozen in the motion of pulling the blankets back, when he croaks out, "One of these days I'm going to drop dead of a heart attack if you keep doing this."

"Then maybe I should stop," Daichi says, putting his book aside and abandoning all pretence of reading.

"Please don't." Kuroo sits up, pulling the blankets off and bundling them to the side, then just stops to stare at Daichi with an intensity in his eyes like he wants to burn this image into his mind forever.

Daichi shifts, one leg crooking up and hiking the bottom of his shirt up, and Kuroo's breath hitches audibly in his throat. In the next moment, Daichi finds himself pressed back against the pillows, Kuroo looming over him as he places his hands right on the silky material covering his thighs and spreads his legs wide.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have really nice legs?" Kuroo settles himself between Daichi's legs, dragging his eyes over the length of them shamelessly.

"You have. Multiple times," Daichi answers, his chest going tight as Kuroo leans over him, going lower and lower.

"You really do have nice legs," Kuroo says, almost conversationally. "Thighs especially. That must be why these look so good on you."

Kuroo traces a finger across the border between the thigh highs and Daichi's skin, hooking the tip of his finger inside as if he is checking the tightness of the material. His hands are reverent as they stroke across the material of the thigh highs, his fingers sliding around the dip of his ankles, going past the arch of his heels and reaching all the way to the tip of his toes, inspecting every inch of Daichi's legs encased in black.

His breath fans out against Daichi's legs, travelling upwards as Kuroo returns to a crouch between his legs and Daichi holds back a shiver just as Kuroo drags his tongue over the exposed skin on his inner thigh. That leg jerks reflexively and Kuroo smiles, slow and sly, like that was exactly the effect he was going for, before putting his mouth against the wet stripe he left there.

There is a faint graze of something sharp against the inside of his thigh, dangerously high up, as Kuroo closes his teeth around the sensitive skin there and bites down. Daichi flinches as Kuroo pulls back, teethmarks clearly visible against the reddening skin before Kuroo licks at it. The next few kisses he presses to his skin are gentle, almost apologetic for the first bite, sucking his skin into his mouth and leaving tiny red marks in his wake.

Daichi considers protesting, watching the marks blossom all over his thighs, guaranteeing that he won't be able to wear shorts for a while, when Kuroo hooks his hands under the backs of his knees, pressing him deeper into the pillows as he lifts one of his legs up over his shoulder. Kuroo drags his lips across to the underside of his other thigh, his mouth hungry as he nips at the skin there, tugging at the edge of the thigh highs with his teeth. Then he draws back, holding Daichi's legs wide and directing his gaze in between his legs to where his shirt has fallen away from his stomach, except for where it catches on to his cock, standing half-hard and showing red under the white material of his shirt.

Daichi flushes hard as Kuroo runs a tongue over his lips, absolutely filthy, deliberate as he shifts his gaze to meet Daichi. His eyes are narrowed, his pupils fully blown, and Daichi gets the feeling that the thigh highs are working a bit too well on Kuroo. He gets confirmation of this when Kuroo presses his crotch against the underside of Daichi's thigh and grinds down slowly, the shape of his hard-on completely visible through his pants.

"Oh," Daichi says, light-headed and a bit at lost for words as Kuroo bends over him.

He sees the edge of a smirk before Kuroo captures his mouth with his, thrusting his tongue deep into his throat like he's hinting at what exactly he wants to do with Daichi. There is nothing sweet and slow about this kiss and Daichi pants beneath Kuroo's mouth, his hands gripping at the front of Kuroo's shirt and hanging on the best he can. It feels good, but there is an intensity about it that makes Daichi's toes curl, tears of exertion gathering at the corners of his eyes as he tries to keep breathing.

Kuroo pulls away so suddenly that Daichi doesn't think to close his mouth, his lips red and swollen as he breathes heavily. He feels completely dazed and a look of satisfaction comes over Kuroo as he runs a thumb over Daichi's bottom lip, considering.

"Do you want to suck me off, Daichi?" Kuroo asks, sliding his thumb into his mouth and rubbing against the tip of his tongue. "You'd look so good like this right now."

Daichi's brain stutters to a stop, but he closes his lips around Kuroo's thumb, curling his tongue around it, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucks the salt-skin taste of it into his mouth. When he opens his eyes, Kuroo is smiling as he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his eye. There is a hand on his cock, squeezing him through his shirt and pressing against the growing damp spot at the tip.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry," Kuroo murmurs, trailing his lips down his cheek as he returns back between Daichi's legs.

"I thought you wanted me to..." Daichi starts, trying to sort out their previous conversation in his head, only to give up entirely when Kuroo mouths at the head of his cock.

The damp cloth clings to his cock, almost uncomfortable against his overheated skin, but that doesn't seem to bother Kuroo as he takes him into his mouth. The sensation of cloth against skin in the tight heat of Kuroo's mouth feels lewd in some way and Daichi throws his head back against the pillows, breathing open-mouthed. He tugs at his shirt, trying to free his cock from its clinging wetness when Kuroo comes up from it, but Kuroo bats his hand away, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and trapping it in the cloth. The colour bleeds right through the thin material, nearly transparent with how wet it is and looking completely indecent.

Kuroo grins, catching Daichi's eye and stroking him slowly through the cloth. "It looks good like that."

"You see," Daichi mutters, getting onto his elbows like he is ready to go down there and fight Kuroo, "if I had sucked you off, we wouldn't be having any of this nonsense now."

"But where's the fun in that?" Kuroo counters, finally freeing Daichi's cock from the confines of his shirt and blowing cool air over it teasingly. The sudden direct sensation against his skin sends Daichi back into the pillows, his hips bucking under Kuroo.

Kuroo's mouth descends on him again, his tongue working around him methodically. His hands have returned to Daichi's legs, stroking him through the thigh highs like he doesn't want Daichi to forget what he's wearing.

"Tetsurou," Daichi warns Kuroo, his fingers tangling in the pillows as he feels the heat build up in his cock. Kuroo sucks at him harder, his cheeks hollowing out, and Daichi lets himself go.

Kuroo sits back as Daichi comes, keeping a hand on him as he arches off the sheets. It is wet between his thighs when he presses them together and he shudders at the slide of them against each other. All through it, Kuroo strokes him soothingly, his other hand braced against his knee, as Daichi bites at a pillow to muffle the string of moans Kuroo pulls out of him.

When that is over, Daichi goes limp against the pillows, his eyes watering. Everything below his waist feels like an absolute mess and his shirt is sticky against his skin. After what he put them through, the thigh highs are ruined, the tops of them clinging to his thighs, damp with come.

The front of Kuroo's shirt is splattered and he tugs it off in a swift motion before letting it drop to the floor. His cock tents his pants, looking painfully hard, and Daichi moves to get up once he has recovered enough of his senses, meaning to deal with it.

Kuroo sees the movement, his expression strained as he looks over Daichi. His eyes flit down to Daichi's legs and the thigh highs wrapped around them before he pushes Daichi back down and flips him over.

"Push yourself up on your hands," Kuroo tells Daichi, his voice taut, his hands easing Daichi into a kneeling position on the sheets.

Kuroo is hot when he presses against Daichi's ass, groaning as he grinds his length against Daichi's entrance. Daichi moans wordlessly at the skin on skin contact, still sensitive from his orgasm. Kuroo swipes a finger through the come on his thighs, rubbing it against Daichi's entrance and teasing the puckered skin there, and Daichi forces himself to relax, waiting for the slow push of it inside him, but it never comes.

Instead, Kuroo slides his length against the inside of Daichi's thighs, holding it in place as he shoves Daichi's legs closed and thrusts into the tight gap there. He moves between his thighs easily, slick with Daichi's come. Fingers dig into his skin, keeping his legs together as Kuroo fucks his thighs in earnest.

Daichi's arms buckle and he drops back onto the bed, gasping into the pillows. He feels the pressure of Kuroo's cock between his thighs keenly when it rubs against the bitemarks Kuroo left on him. It makes him shudder, the skin there over-sensitised against the heat of Kuroo's cock. Sometimes, Kuroo slips and Daichi feels him thrust lower, seeking out the friction between the thigh highs he has on. He thinks they are going to tear with the force with which Kuroo moves against him, the sheer material stretching thin against his legs. Then Kuroo groans, thrusting hard against him, and Daichi raises his hips, pushing back against Kuroo to help him through it.

" _Daichi,_ " Kuroo moans, long and loud, and that is all the warning Daichi gets before Kuroo comes, splattering against his stomach before leaking down to join the mess on his thighs.

Kuroo goes limp at his back, throwing his weight on Daichi without warning and squashing him flat against the bed. It feels absolutely gross as Daichi feels everything smear against their bedsheets and press into his skin, and he reaches a hand behind him to slap at Kuroo, trying to get him off him. Fingers slide down his thighs, slipping into his thigh highs and resting there, and Daichi thinks that if they hadn't already ripped while Kuroo was fucking him, they are probably going to now if Kuroo keeps his hands there.

"Tetsurou, you're heavy," Daichi says, lifting his face clear of the pillows and looking back at him.

"Mmph," Kuroo answers and doesn't move.

"Get off me," Daichi clarifies, getting to the point.

"I just did," Kuroo mumbles into his back. "I even got you off."

Daichi looks thoroughly unimpressed and Kuroo sighs heavily, pushing himself up onto his hands with great reluctance. Without Kuroo's weight on him, Daichi sits up on his knees, looking down at himself and grimacing at everything. Kuroo takes his original position against the pillows, a lazy smile on his face as he beckons Daichi over.

He guides Daichi to sit between his legs, his back to his chest, his hands going straight for his legs again and playing with the thigh highs. By some miracle, Daichi doesn't see any tears in them, although they look completely unsalvageable, soaked through after two orgasms. Even after all that, Kuroo's fascination with them doesn't wane. He gropes along whatever part of Daichi's legs he can reach from his position, hooking his thumbs into the thigh highs and pulling them down to Daichi's knees, watching the slow slide of them with delight.

Kuroo's hands feel good at first, relaxing even, and Daichi lets him do as he likes. But after a while of this and Kuroo still hasn't let up, Daichi feels something stir in his groin, reacting to the stimulation on his legs and the residue pleasure from his previous orgasm. His cock twitches and he shifts, trying to gather his shirt to cover the dent it is starting to make in the cloth.

Kuroo's hands still and Daichi freezes, dropping his hands over his crotch as subtly as possible.

"Oho?" Kuroo says, sly, pulling up the hem of his shirt, where his cock is starting to swell again.

"That's because you keep _touching_ me," Daichi says defensively, closing his legs against the ache building up in between them and batting Kuroo's hands away.

"Well, I can't leave you like that." Kuroo leans to the side, rummaging around a side drawer and retrieving their bottle of lube. "It wouldn't be polite."

He coaxes Daichi's legs open again, getting his hands on the inside of his thighs and spreading them wide in front of him. He coats his fingers generously with the lube and Daichi tenses up as he palms his cock, stroking him slowly, almost lazily, until his cock is flushed red and standing erect. Even without looking, Daichi can feel the waves of satisfaction rolling off Kuroo at his work.

Kuroo rubs his thumb against his slit, smearing pre-come over the mess already there when his hand suddenly dips much lower. Daichi doesn't get any warning before Kuroo slides him down so that he can slip his fingers against his ass, rubbing wetly against his entrance. Daichi shudders, clutching onto Kuroo's arms for support as he eases a finger in, the second following soon after. It is languid, the way he stretches Daichi carefully, scissoring the two fingers inside of him and curling against a spot he knows well.

Daichi sighs, turning his face into Kuroo's shoulder. The other hand that had been stroking along Daichi's thigh slides up under his shirt, his fingers finding a nipple and latching on. Kuroo pinches him with a thumb and forefinger, rolling it between his fingers until Daichi squirms against him, reflexively clenching around the fingers inside him.

"Relax, Daichi," Kuroo murmurs against his hair before sliding a third finger inside of him. It is a tight fit and Kuroo goes slow, pushing in with painstaking patience. He eases up on Daichi's nipple, gently brushing circular patterns against the tip of it instead.

Daichi is openly panting now, heat gathering in his face and neck. As Kuroo works his fingers into him, his legs drift closer to each other, gradually clamping down on the hand between his thighs. He trembles at the sensation, the inside of his thighs overstimulated from Kuroo's touch, remembering how his teeth and cock had felt against his skin. The mess from then is still wet on his thighs, cool against his skin as it dries, in contrast to the deep heat pooling in his abdomen as Kuroo grinds his fingers against that spot inside him without letting up.

"Tetsurou," he gasps, his name coming out of his mouth broken. His throat feels tight and he swallows, moaning low as Kuroo slides his fingers out and in again, tantalisingly slow.

"Yeah?" There is a smile in Kuroo's voice, equal parts wicked and affectionate, like he knows just what he is doing to Daichi.

Daichi's cock stands flush against his stomach, leaking down the length of it. His nipple is starting to feel oversensitised from the amount of attention Kuroo has been giving it and he pushes weakly at his hand through his shirt. All that achieves is Kuroo shifting over to the other side of his chest, tweaking the nipple there instead.

Daichi leans his head against Kuroo's shoulder, his back arching off Kuroo's chest. He is so close and he reaches a hand down to his aching cock, trying to find some relief there when the hand under his shirt disappears. Kuroo catches him by the wrist, holding him fast and easing his hand down into the sheets.

"Patience." Kuroo presses a kiss against his hair and Daichi clutches at the sheets, his hips thrusting weakly into the air, trying to find some friction against his cock.

"Tetsurou," Daichi whimpers, but Kuroo keeps his fingers closed around his wrist. It is not a tight grip, but it keeps him there as Kuroo continues sliding his fingers in and out of him at an agonisingly slow pace.

He thinks he is going to lose consciousness before Kuroo finishes him off when Kuroo suddenly pushes deep into him, crooking his fingers against that spot with every intention of letting Daichi come.

Daichi's eyes go wide and he cries out, the heat travelling straight to his cock. He comes in spurts, quivering against Kuroo, who holds him tight and murmurs soothingly against his hair, his fingers still moving inside of him. Even after his cock goes limp, he still feels Kuroo inside him, rubbing against the sensitive inner walls there. It draws sounds from deep inside his chest he has never heard himself make before, embarrassingly low and needy as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

Daichi finds that he can't move anymore, going limp against Kuroo, his thighs releasing their grip on Kuroo's hand as his legs fall open. He feels impossibly tired, given that he has just come twice in a row and Kuroo is _still_ fingering him slow like he wants to try for a third time.

"How long are you going to do that for?" He directs that question to Kuroo's hand as he makes himself comfortable against Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo finally slides his fingers out, pulling one last whine from Daichi as he feels the stretch disappear. He rotates his wrist, cleaning his fingers on the already ruined bedsheets and hiking Daichi up against him so that he can put his arms around him.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Kuroo admits.

Daichi cracks open an eyelid to glare at him. "What, were you planning to do that forever or something?"

"It's these thigh highs," Kuroo defends himself, plucking at the sheer material on Daichi's legs. "They do crazy things to my head."

"Who's the one with the socks kink now?" Daichi counters, turning his body against Kuroo so that he can rest his cheek on his shoulder.

"Still you. Thigh highs are a whole different story." Kuroo runs his hand down the side of Daichi's legs, catching him by the calf and tucking Daichi against him.

This is his cue to make a retort here, but Daichi finds that his eyes have started to shut by themselves as sleep tugs at his exhausted body. He can call Kuroo out on the finer points of what makes a socks kink later, but for now he gives in to the urge to lean against Kuroo and fall asleep.

\---

Kuroo treats Daichi especially nice the next day, especially when Daichi finds out in the morning that he can't get out of bed without feeling an insistent ache in his thighs, which are covered in more bitemarks and bruises than tan skin.

The thigh highs make a mysterious return to their clothes drawer in the same day, clean and fresh with the scent of newly done laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> i have no excuse for this
> 
> ([tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls))


End file.
